


Manhattan's Strongest Love

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Can I have a bucky imagine where bucky has a crush on you but he doesn't think you like him back so he gets a girlfriend who hates you and bullies you and threatens to tell bucky if you tell anyone and Jarvis gets it on video?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhattan's Strongest Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just made a new imagines blog that includes characters that aren't Grant Gustin and his characters. Feel free to check me out at sirensimagines on tumblr because my request box is empty!

“James Buchanan Barnes! How am I supposed to be an Avenger if you keep telling Steve to keep me off every damn mission?”

 

“Who said I'm doing that? I would never -”

 

“Steve said, and I quote, ‘It was Bucky’s idea. Take it up with him.’ So guess what I'm doing, Buckaroo? I'm asking you what the  _ hell  _ you were thinking. “

 

To his credit, he did look a  _ tad _ bit guilty but only a tad. 

 

You ignored the puppy dog eyes and pout combo as you tapped your foot impatiently for an answer, “Well? I'm waiting.”

 

“Look! I'm sorry, okay?”

 

‘ _ Liar’ _

 

He licked his lips as he waited for your outburst, “I just didn't want you to get hurt. “

 

“I'm an Avenger! I've trained- trained longer than Nat for this job. If I get hurt then I can deal with it. “

 

“You're right. I'm sorry. “ 

 

Your resolve melted away and you flung your arms around Bucky’s neck, hugging him. 

 

“You know I love you, right?” Bucky whispered, his voice muffled by your hair. You squeezed him gently and smiled, “Of course. And I love you.” 

 

The two of you stayed in silence, not knowing that their feelings were reciprocated. The two of you had been friends since you first joined the Avengers; two years after Bucky. Both of you felt out of place with the other Avengers so it was only natural that the two ‘outcasts’ would bond. Of course, the Avengers were disgruntled that you both didn’t feel that you belonged but they were all happy that the two of you had each other at least. Steve especially, who was less than obvious about his intention to have his two friends dating.

 

It was a month later when Bucky Barnes broke your heart. 

 

“Y/N, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend. Sadie, meet Y/N.” 

The tall supermodel-like girl was standing right next to Bucky, clinging onto him for dear life. All three of you stood in awkward silence until Bucky excused himself to the bathroom. Sadie’s smile fell when he left the room. She stepped towards you with a scowl which ruined her pretty features. 

 

“You better stay away from James.” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“It’s obvious that James is in love with you but guess what?  _ I’m  _ his girlfriend so stay away from him.” 

 

You were an Avenger, sure but that didn’t mean you were strong as your powers. No, you were timid; terribly so. So instead of saying what you wanted to say, you just nodded. You were saved from saying anything else when Bucky walked back in, saying goodbye to you as he led Sadie out of the tower. 

 

True to your word, you did your best to avoid Bucky. Fortunately, or was it unfortunately?,  Bucky had noticed your attempt at distancing yourself and made sure you were unable to. You thought that it would be okay as long as Sadie didn’t know so you smiled and accepted every invitation to hang out. 

 

You were startled from your reading when an angry growl echoed through the living room. You were alone since the rest of the team had decided to go out to eat for breakfast. Sadie had walked in, a furious glare directed to you. 

 

You barely had a chance to bookmark your page before she slapped your face, her long nails making their mark on you. 

 

“You! I told you to stay away from James and you can’t even follow a simple order!” She laughed bitterly at the surprised look on your face. “What? You didn’t think that he would tell me? Well, he does. All it ever is is ‘Y/N and I did this the other day.’, ‘Did you know Y/N doesn’t like this?’ All it ever is is about you.” 

 

She stalked towards you and started to punch you anywhere she could get, taunting you as she went, “Come on, Y/N. Not even defending yourself? What kind of an avenger are you?” The lights flickered as your anger rose. Sure, you wanted to retaliate but you had spent a lot of time with Wanda, trying to control your powers. You couldn’t hurt a civilian even if they were asking for it. 

 

Sadie didn’t seem to notice the flickering and continued on with her assault, “You’re a pathetic excuse of waste.” 

 

It was 4 pm, the time that the Avengers had told you when they would be back. Sadie seemed to notice as well because she had got up after one last punch. She glared at you threateningly, “If you tell anyone about this then I’ll tell Bucky how A/N was really just a weakling that stole a spot on the team just because of her crush on the Winter Soldier.” 

 

She quickly left before the team came back. You had retreated to your room, checking over the cuts that you had gotten from her ridiculously long nails when Bucky had knocked on her door before inviting himself in. 

 

“Hey, I brought you back some F/F. Are you hungry now? I’ll heat it up for you..” He paused when he noticed your injury. 

 

“What happened to you? We only left for an hour!” Bucky was hysterical as he stepped closer to you to examine your injuries. It alerted the others to come to the room where they took notice of your injuries and demanded to know what had happened like Bucky did. You would’ve cracked a smile at how obviously they cared about you but you were too worried on what would happen if Bucky had found out about your feelings. 

 

You swallowed your nerves, “I’m fine, guys. I’m just really tired so can you leave me alone?” 

They quickly protested but was silenced by the look on your face. They decided to leave, excluding Wanda who sat next to you on your bed. Bucky had stopped by the door, staring at you with a disguised look on his face. The door closed and you sighed. Wanda wrapped her arms around you. She didn’t ask as you let the tears fall from your eyes, only rubbing your back with gentle strokes. She didn’t ask why you didn’t protect yourself because deep down she knew. The two of you were alike when it came to your powers, always afraid of hurting someone. It was after your tears had subsided and you fell asleep that she left. 

 

Wanda walked in the room with the Avengers where they were having a deep discussion of why you didn’t protect yourself. Steve sighed at the ruckus though he was just as worried as they were about you. Tony stopped the discussion with the wave of his hand and coughed. 

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S, can you bring up the security footage from when we were gone?”

 

“Of course, sir. From the whole tower?” 

 

“No, just wherever Y/N was.” 

 

It wasn’t long before the footage showed up and started playing. Everyone was outraged by the time the tape played, ready to go and teach Sadie a lesson but Bucky was adamant that they watched over you while he handled things. The team reluctantly agreed while Bucky called Sadie over. 

 

She was in hell of a surprise. It took her an hour to come over. She had jumped on Bucky with a squeal when she saw him, “Baby, I missed you.” 

 

Bucky quickly pulled her off. She smiled at the Avengers as they all stood behind him, ready to pounce on her. She stood tall even though she was frightened at the formation of the strong heroes.

 

‘ _ Did that bitch actually tell them?’  _

 

Bucky was probably the most intimidating of them all since she couldn’t make out how he was feeling at all. 

 

“Yeah, we missed you too. You should’ve told me you were coming over.” 

 

“W-What? I wasn’t over. You told me that you were busy so why would I come over?” 

 

“So you didn’t come and see Y/N?”

 

“No.. Didn’t she go with you?” 

 

Clint almost marched forward and beat the shit out of Sadie if Tony hadn’t interrupted by asking J.A.R.V.I.S to pull up the footage. Sadie paled as the video played her violent nature out. The video had ended and she finally realized how Bucky was feeling. Pissed. Her boyfriend was pissed at her. 

 

Natasha stepped forward and grabbed her by the throat, “Get out before we make you disappear.” 

 

Sadie looked over at Bucky as if he would help but he only nodded at Natasha’s words before retreating out of the room, to you. 

 

Sadie scowled and screamed after him, “Why are chasing after her?! She’s just a weak bitch that couldn’t defend herself against a civilian.” 

 

Wanda laughed mockingly, “She could’ve killed you. Y/N could’ve killed you before you could even blink but she showed you mercy. Leave because we certainly won’t show you any.” 

 

Sadie scurried out of the room, before Wanda and Natasha could do worse. 

 

“You know.. You guys didn’t have to do that.” 

 

The Avengers turned around to see Y/N leaning on the frame of door. Her scars were healed from her magic and she looked good as new. 

“Doll, just because you’re too nice to fight back doesn’t mean you should let her off the hook. She deserved some kind of payback.” 

 

You knew that deep down that Steve was still just the boy from Brooklyn, always getting into unnecessary fights.

 

Y/N raised her eyebrows in a perfect curve, “By having Manhattan's strongest threaten her?”

 

Clint smirked, “It was more of a warning.” 

 

You gave him an unamused glare. 

 

Bucky walked towards you and took your hands in his, kissing the top of them, “The point is.. You’re important to us and she needed to be put in her place.” 

 

You blushed and avoided his warm gaze, catching the eye of the smiles of the rest of the team. 

 

“We love you, Y/N.”

 

You were pulled in a hug by everyone that would’ve crushed your bones if you weren’t already prepared for this. It was a silent and sweet moment until Sam quipped, “‘Cept Barnes’ love for you is different from ours.” 

 

Bucky’s face flushed red, whether in anger or embarrassment and broke the hug to chase a laughing Sam.

 


End file.
